1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for bodywork and structural integration, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for centering and maintaining the position of the atlas including a method of relaxing and maintaining the relaxation of muscles in the body.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous methods and tools have been developed over the years to assist with the manipulation of body parts and muscles with the goal of bringing those body parts and muscles back to normal function. The tightness of muscles in the body can result in medical problems for the individual that would not have existed had the individual not had tight muscles in the first place. The techniques for loosening muscles include traditional cross-frictional massage, deep muscle massage, whole body massage, and Rolfing. Chiropractic techniques have also been used for putting vertebrae, etc. back into its correct position.
The problem with all of these techniques is that they do not address the underlying problems that any given individual may have that led to the muscle tightness and/or incorrect body structure, nor do they teach the individual how to maintain relaxed muscles and correct body structure. These methods typically involve the use of excessive force to relax muscles and reposition the body structure. The use of such force results in only temporary relief and requires the use of continuous treatment.
Many of the problems associated with tight muscles and misplaced body structure can be traced to an atlas that is out of alignment. In certain individuals, the atlas has a tendency to rotate as much as approximately one quarter of a turn counterclockwise (as viewed from above) relative to the occipital bone. This rotation of the atlas from its normal position can cause problems such as back pain because it results in a tightening of muscles on the right side of the body which can lead to the tightening of muscles down to the feet and resultant pain in certain parts of the body.
Therefore, a method and apparatus is needed for gently repositioning body structure and relaxing the muscles that caused the improper body structure. The method and apparatus should encourage the natural repositioning of body structure and the natural relaxation of tight muscles. The method should be capable of use by a lay person so that an individual can maintain correct structure and relaxed muscles without continuous visits to a practitioner. The apparatus should be lightweight, inexpensive to manufacture, and should promote the centering and maintenance of a centered position of the atlas on the occipital bone.